


First Encounters are Never Kind

by Jaylestial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Fighting, First Meetings, Interrogation, angry hanzo, antagonistic mccree, captured hanzo, mentions of Genji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 15:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10250279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaylestial/pseuds/Jaylestial
Summary: There’s a hard beat, something in his mind pounds and he sits up fully, narrowing his eyes at that relentless idiot.“Do you think I wanted to kill my brother?”-McCree interrogates, Hanzo blows up.





	

Sitting in a cell didn’t do good for anyone’s mind, and Hanzo’s collected thoughts stew like fire in his skull. His tongue feels ashen and his body too heavy against the stiff mattress, impossible to find comfort with a setting as sterile as an institution. For all he knows, the organization he finds himself detained by could practice similar things, pick his brain for information and clues as to where he had been for ten years alone. To him it feels like it had passed in a blink, that only days before he had cut his hair and let it be taken by the koi filled stream, attempted to clean his sword one last time before the fruitless efforts sunk into his bones. That blade now hung on a shelf thousands of miles away. The memory was vivid enough to make him sick, his neglect to eat adding to the nagging problem. His inky hair is wrapped tight in a silk tie to keep it neat and he wishes to trim his goatee and bangs if only a bit. With the little luxury he currently had, even the smallest things would be welcomed. Sleeping seemed like the rational option, let the time pass easier to prove his docility to these people, but when he closes his eyes he hears his guard pipe up in his slow drawl.  

 

“Why’re you really here?” The man whose name he had forgotten leans facing away from him, hat tipped down and cigarillo causing his stubbled cheeks to glow an amber hue. Hanzo doesn’t sit up yet. “I mean, an assassin on the run sneakin’ ‘round these parts ain’t too smart if you planned to get caught by yours truly.” There’s a chuckle laced through his words, and it makes the celled man bite his tongue. 

 

“Leave me  _ sleep,  _ fool. I am here for my brother, and my brother alone.” His fingers tighten in the rough blanket, a method of keeping even. 

 

“The one ya killed, or- Hollon, who ya  _ tried _ killin’?” He can hear the tapping of a cheap cigar between metal fingers, the scent giving it all away just through the familiar smoke. This causes him to shoot up, the ribbon falling over his shoulder more smoothly than his tensed posture. 

 

“You would be smart to hold your  _ tongue  _ before I hold it for you… Are you so desperate for conversation that you would converse with ‘an assassin’?” The vehemence in his voice barely wavers, as corrosive as poison as he speaks, but another chuckle rolls low and hearty from the other man’s chest, one that shakes his shoulders. It puts off Hanzo more than he’d like. 

 

“Sweetheart I’ve talked to myself before talkin’ to the likes of you, but I’m just tryin’ to get to the bottom of how someone could do somethin’ so goddamn  _ cold. _ ” 

 

There’s a hard beat, something in his mind pounds and he sits up fully, narrowing his eyes at that relentless idiot.  

 

“Do you think I  _ wanted  _ to kill my brother?” A tone of ice cuts through the silence, and he stands from the bed with a dull creak. “It was my duty, my- What I had grown up knowing. A task forced upon me by the ones who held my  _ noose _ . He was the only family I knew and I had only come to my senses after I had put a blade through his chest.” The hatted man stiffens, turning his head very slightly and going to speak before being cut off by the prisoner’s harsh voice. 

“I watched the life drain from his eyes- He  _ knew  _ me, he trusted me with everything and I ripped it from his clawing hands.” His fists were balled white at his sides as he takes another loaded step forward, heels digging into the concrete floor. “I have not nightmares, but  _ dreams  _ of him taking my  _ life  _ because it is the only thing I know for certain that I deserve… I was irreversibly groomed… I was put under a pressure as searing as coals when the elders asked me to tame him, I did not understand it would come to something so... So drastic, something that would scorn my honor for each and every one of my waking moments.” He shakes his head. “-  _ No _ ... I did not want him dead… They told me we  _ needed _ him dead, that everything I had worked towards my entire life would be in ruins because of him.” His eyes looked glazed over, teeth bared in pain. The other man speaks quickly. 

 

“But you did it- You listened to ‘em-”

 

“They LIED to me! They wrote my life and crushed the script like it meant nothing after half of it had passed!” The urge to retch was stronger than when the topic came up in the first place, it takes everything not to. If the stupid man wanted to hear it, he would not hold back. Everyone already knew the most of it, that he was a murderer, that his brother was found half dead among a crowd of people made of his own family. There was no shame left to hide. 

“He... He was the one who was right, he knew they only saw me as a tool… All along..” Swallowing back the stinging at his eyes. “... If I had taken his side, none of this would have happened… He would have never suffered, we could have changed everything.” 

 

Hanzo falters, his posture wavering and shaking as his shoulders slack. None of this could be reversed and he didn’t want to believe otherwise. He had hurt his brother beyond repair, left him as helpless as a hatchling fallen from a nest. His hands were stained no matter how much he had made attempts to wash them, his blades retired and never to be touched, left in a home that he could barely consider his own. The warm halls were filled with ghosts and taken by ones who didn’t share a shred of his blood. 

“I will never trust another again, I will never allow myself the luxury of security… Redemption… I do not deserve it after the atrocities I have inflicted upon the person who loved me most in life,  _ and  _ death… I was a fool.” He has nothing left to say, he turns away and he hears the bars of the cell clatter slightly. 

 

“Thanks.” The low voice speaks evenly behind him. “That’s all I needed t’know.” He can’t turn, can’t look at him. Everything feels frozen, as cold as he said. He runs a hand over his mouth with a shaking sigh. 

“Leave me be.” His exasperation rings clear with his strained voice and he hears shuffling, fading footsteps. No guard, no noise. Quiet enough to meditate. Conversation was always draining, but he didn’t remember it being this bad. Perhaps he got through, or maybe he made his case even worse. When he turns he finds that he is finally alone. He kneels in the middle of the floor, faced away from the gate with hands on his knees, eyes closed and breathing quiet, feeling more hollow than he had in years. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had written Hanzo's blowup to a faceless listener at first trying to get a grasp on his side of the story for the past events between he and Genji, but I ended up making McCree that unlucky audience. 
> 
> I RP'd Hanzo for about 6 months and this was completed somewhere in the middle of all that time. I had fun writing it and never actually posted it here. Hope you enjoyed, thankyou for reading. Probably will be my only OW content unless I post more of my old ones~ 
> 
> Its my first post here so be gentle if my categorizing makes no sense.


End file.
